Tú a mí no
by Eebowai
Summary: Tiene ojos muy grandes y marrones, cabello tan alborotado como molesto y una voz que sólo funciona a gritos. No le agrada y no le comprende. Pero está ahí y no se rinde.


**Disclaimer:** _Haikyuu!_ le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi yo sólo estoy aquí para dejar historias incompletas hasta el finallll

 **Advertencias:** OoC. Semi-AU no, más bien un 34/35 AU, idk.

* * *

Desde sus últimos años de la primaria hasta ahora, en su primer año de preparatoria, ve la fecha como el día donde conoce a la gente que no tenía ni idea que existieran pero que su propia existencia resulta muy importante para, bueno, _ellas._ Es en febrero, y justamente en ese día, cuando Tsukishima tiene que cargar con una libreta y anotar nombres y más nombres.

Se vuelve más una manera de comprometerlo que de expresar sentimientos. Le entregan una pomposa y bien decorada caja para obligarle a entregar una de vuelta. Lo atan, lo esposan, lo condenan.

Aunque, en sí, él no tiene nada en contra de la fecha y no tendría esa expresión en la cara si todos la llevaran a cabo con naturalidad. Como su madre, que le prepara un desayuno con devoción a su padre; y su mismo padre, que deja una rosa fresca en el centro de la mesa a lo que la mujer sonríe y se apura a ponerla en agua. De eso no se puede quejar. Ni siquiera de su hermano, que podría llegar con un par de chocolates caserios, pero sin aquellos adornos y colores ardientes que indicaban (según esto) cariño, si no más bien un regalo más. Un detalle.

Cariño, aprecio, amor.

Él tiene que enfrentarse a listones gigantes y cajas de corazones por ese sentimiento. Chocolates caseros cuyo sabor se queda impregna incluso semanas después. Por eso mismo, prefiere no pensar como sería la vida si los dulces no fueran de su agrado. Las cajas la encuentra junto a sus zapatos (lo que le quita muchos punto. Higiénico o no), unos cuantos más en su pupitre, otros utilizando a Yamaguchi de mensajero (asegurándose de compartir unos cuantos con él después) y pocos, pero muy pocos, le son entregados en persona.

En el descanso, sobre todo, las chicas esperan al final de un pasillo y Yamaguchi, que siempre lo nota, se adelanta. Se meten en su camino de golpe y entre balbuceos, o gritos, que delatan nerviosismo lo dicen.

—Tsukishima-kun, me gustas.

Las mira con sorpresa en un principio y para cuando lo considerara buen momento, sus labios irían formando una sonrisa hasta el punto en que sus ojos se cierran. Ante todo, procura una sonrisa compresiva y que pudieran creer que es amable.

(Que por lo menos, sirva de consuelo)

—Lo lamento, pero no puedo corresponderte.

Y él sabe que ellas esperaban esa respuesta.

Lo puede deducir de como la mayoría trata de retener las lágrimas, como intentan irse con la frente en alto y sin que él vea cuánto les afecta. Y el finge que es así, que no ve como sus hombros tiemblan cada vez más cuando doblan al final del pasillo.

Es esa su rutina, aunque había esperado que este año las cosas variaran un poco. Y sí, aunque el número disminuye, Tsukishima cree que las cosas han empeorado.

Porque aparece un problema. Uno pequeño, de cabello revoltoso y que resalta.

—¡Me gustas mucho, bastardo!

No tiene idea de quién es y aunque tiene una respuesta ya definida a eso, le es imposible decirlo. No hay sonrisa, no hay amabilidad. No puede soportarlo, porque si no puede entender al grupo de chicas que lo a hecho por tantos años, mucho menos a él.

—Lo siento, pero no.

* * *

Tanto Yamaguchi como Yachi lo conocen. Cuando Tsukishima les contó lo ocurrido y una descripción del tipo (con palabras clave como: pequeño, revoltoso, molesto, pequeño, enano y pequeño) la boca de Yamaguchi se abre y se cierra, al instante se gira a mirar a Yachi, ella, con el rostro completamente enrojecido y los ojos brillosos, trata de hablar.

—Hi-hinata-san.— Logra entender entre cada sonido inhumano que sale de su boca. Incluso está temblando y Yamaguchi tiene que palmear su espalda.— ¡Era Hinata-san!

—Hinata está en la clase de Yachi-san.— Se escucha mejor que ella, pero sigue siendo notable el rojo que hay ahora llamando más la atención que sus pecas.— Y es amigo de Kageyama.

No le importa mucho, pero al menos sabe algo del tipo molesto, que lo vuelve más molesto. Es amigo del presidente estudiantil raro, por lo que no se puede esperar mucho de él; sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, el estar en la misma clase que Yachi dice algo bueno, por muy poco que sea.

Pero no le importa, de todos modos.

— Aunque me sorprende.— Dice Yachi con su rostro recuperando el color usual.— ¿No habrá sido una apuesta?

— Se mete en muchos problemas por eso mismo...

— Ya que tiene unas amistades un, uh... ta-tanto

—Problemáticas.— Completa Tsukishima.

Ellos dos sonríen y entonces exclaman al mismo tiempo.

—¡Exacto!

Tsukishima también sonríe y decide sacar sus apuntes de historia para cambiar de tema, está seguro de que pueden continuar todo el descanso con el tema de "Hinata" pero sería demasiado para él y necesita un tema para poder aportar él también.

Espera y el descanso pueda pasar con tranquilidad.

* * *

Sus labios están torcidos en una mueca y se cruza de brazos, dejándose caer en el suelo. Desde ahí, observa a las otras dos personas que lamentablemente luces mucho más altas de esa manera.

—Así que de verdad lo hiciste.— Dice el más alto, cuyo rostro no se ve completamente por su cabello y el propio sol.

—¡Cierra la boca, Kuroo! ¿No ves que Hinata-chan tuvo el valor? Debemos estar orgullosos de él ¿Verdad, Akaashi?

—No lo creo, Bokuto-san.

—¡Agh! ¿¡Fui demasiado directo!?

—Fuiste un hombre, Hinata.— Bokuto, que siempre habla a gritos, se inclina y lo toma de los hombros.— Si te dijimos que era lo mejor, es porque es lo mejor.

—No parece.— Hinata tira de sus cabellos con tal fuerza que los lleva a preocuparse. Bokuto se apresura a separarlo.— Déjeme, Bokuto-san, no, no ¡No!

Se resiste, sus manos se aferran más a su cabello y Bokuto tiene que comenzar a tirar de sus brazos. Kuroo, sin perder su sonrisa, decide actuar también, y al ver como Hinata ahora se retuerce, lo carga. Las piernas de Hinata se alzan por los aires, y patea.

—¡Hey, no! ¡Chibi, deja de exagerar!

—¡Akaashi, ayuda!

Pero Akaashi no les mira. Cuando Bokuto está por replicarle nota como Hinata deja de ser unas _patadas andantes_ pero solo por segundos, porque vuelve a retorcerse para librarse del agarre de Kuroo.

—¡Kageyama, bastardo! Ven acá, mira que aparecerte hasta ahora.

Kageyama Tobio, el imbécil, aparece portando sus gigantes lentes y la ridícula (según la mayoría) insignia del consejo estudiantil. Por mucho, más alto que Hinata pero más bajo que las otras personas ahí mismo. Luce confundido antes la voz de Hinata pero su expresión cambia a una de enojo en segundos antes de hablar.

—¿Ah? ¿Y tú que puedes replicarme, idiota? Vete mejor, qué deberías de estar con tu parejita, imbécil.

—¿Lo escuchó, Akaashi-san?—Cuestiona Hinata, aún en brazos de Kuroo.— Es un irrespetuoso y grosero.

—Yo no escuché nada, en realidad. Kageyama-san ¿Tomaron en cuenta el club en la reunión de hoy?

—¿Al equipo? Uh, sí.— Responde quitándose los anteojos. Se nota su mirada cansada y Akaashi es el único que no desvía la mirada.— Subimos el presupuesto, pero muy poco.

—Bien, entonces podre-

—¡Kageyama-kun tiene razón!— Interrumpe sin preocupaciones Bokuto.— Ve a hablar con él, Hinata-chan, no te puedes quedar con una simple confesión y ya. Tienes así ya mucho.

Por ahora, Hinata tiene que permanecer fiel a sus ideales si no quiere ceder ante otras ideas.

* * *

La situación problemática tiene su secuela antes de que pueda terminar su descanso con tranquilidad, como a él le gustaría. El cabello anaranjado y molesto aparece en la puerta de su aula y entonces es empujado dentro. Tsukishima sólo escucha unas risas raras y gritos.

—¡Va en contra de las reglas!

—Kageyama-san, cálmese.

Yachi y Yamaguchi miran a Hinata y después miran a Tukishima. El calor regresa a sus rostros peor que antes y desvían sus miradas, aparentando un desinterés e inocencia inexistente. El tipo también mira en su dirección y cuando Tsukishima busca encontrar su mirada (porque sin importar qué, el mirar a los ojos es importante) y lo consigue, se tambalea y deja en vergüenza los rostros rojos de Yachi y Yamaguchi. _Click._ Tsukishima tiene interés, aparentemente esto resultará entretenido.

Sólo se dedicará a observar.

—¡Lo lamento mucho!

—No, no, Hinata-san.— Yachi casi salta para ponerse de pie y tomar del brazo del chico para ayudarle a caminar con sus piernas temblorinas.—Ven, siéntate con nosotros.— Sin embargo, Hinata parece no responder o al menos captar el mensaje. Su cabeza se está moviendo de un lado a otro y Tsukishima no encuentra buena la mirada que lleva.— ¡O-oh, dios! ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres agua? Tsu-no, Yamaguchi, pásame mi botella, por favor.

Yamaguchi tira de una banca antes de hacer lo que le han pedido, su rostro ya no está enrojecido y tiene ahora su sonrisa característica cuando se enfrenta a algo que le apena. El tipo parece reaccionar por fin y está negando con la cabeza, pero Yachi no tiene que ejercer tanta fuerza para que se siente. Yachi vuelve a preguntarle a Hinata se encuentra bien y ahora Yamaguchi le acompaña en insistir. Es suficiente para él.

Tsukishima regresa su vista a los apuntes de historia y vuelve a leerlos. Repite palabra por palabra y, entonces, repite la frase completa con una acentuación que la vuelva más entretenida y fácil de recordar. Le gusta hacer énfasis y marcar mucho las pausas de las comas. De ja de ser tan monótona, tan frase de libro educativo, e incluso le da un tono infantil, recordando la manera en que su madre narraba, todas las noches, esas historias que si bien le llegaron a aburrir, la voz de su madre hacía que valiera la pena.

—Entonces, Hinata-san ¿Qué haces aquí?

Cambia los apuntes de historia japonesa por los de matemática. Es hora de repetir fórmulas con rapidez. No necesita énfasis, ni pausas. Lo que Tsukishima necesita aquí son repeticiones tras repeticiones, a alta velocidad. Fórmula tras fórmula.

Es difícil concentrarse en repetir cuando Hinata grita, porque parece que solo puede hablar de esa forma. Narra, a juzgar de lo que llega a escuchar, una traición imperdonable por parte de muchos 'san' y un imbécil, de como nunca esperó eso de ellos (aunque su voz diga que sí) y que nunca, pero NUNCA, lo perdonará (aunque se note que será lo contrario)

—Y Kageyama entonces...

La fórmula general le estará persiguiendo eternamente, a pesar de tenerla muy bien grabada ya y ser ridículamente sencilla. Patética.

—Tsukishima-san.

¿Debería de repasar otra cosa? Bien podría hacerlo en casa, como si tuviera otra cosa por hacer. Puede estar con los deberes hasta las 7 y, entonces, reparas tan siquiera por una hora.

—Tsukishima-san

Puede organizarse, completamente.

—¿Tsukki?

Y repasar más.

—¡Tsukishima-san!

O hacerlo todo al azar.

—¿Disculpa?

Aparece de repente, o sin que se diera cuenta, con sus manos recargadas en el pupitre de Tsukishima y su rostro inclinado hacía el suyo.

—Ugh.

No puede descifrar si eso sale de su garganta o la del tipo.

Tiene unos ojos muy grandes y marrones. Su nariz es muy pequeña y achatada, con pecas tan dispersas y alejadas que, comparadas con las de Yamaguchi, son nada.

No le agrada.

—¡Lo siento!

No es congruente, no tiene sentido. Con el valor para decir algo como _eso_ para ser incapaz de estar de pie cerca de él; invadir su espacio y huir con tanto miedo y vergüenza cuando Tsukishima alza la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa?— Pregunta sin mirar a él, si no a Yamaguchi quien parece sorprendido, mira a Yachi y contesta:

—Hinata decía que te veías muy raro.

—¡Si, si!— Admite el enano llevando dos dedos a su entrecejo y lo aprieta.— Hacías mucho esto y entonces comenzaste a repetir muchas cosas sin sentido.

 _Tú no tienes sentido._

No responde y la vista al cuaderno. Ni idea, en realidad, de por qué llega a pensar eso- no, eso es justo lo que pensaba antes.

No tiene sentido, no lo tiene.

Es incongruente, lo es.

No tiene sentido y no lo comprende.

No comprende y solo ve. Como Hinata lo mira por largo rato antes de regresar a su conversación con Yachi y Yamaguchi, como vuelve a mirarlo cada que puede y desvía la mirada cuando él lo hace, comenzando a balbucear. No comprende el rostro rojo, no comprende esa sonrisa.

Y no le debería de importar.

Por eso, cuando el descanso culmina y tanto Yachi como Yamaguchi se levantan y se van mientras que Hinata se queda de pie junto a su banca y dice:

—Me gustas.

Tsukishima responde:

—Tú a mí no.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ~

 **Edit:** corrijo rápido unos cuantos errores, aunque no todos. Lo lamento, Y(T)amaguchi.


End file.
